Tendon rupture is painful, and causes reduction or loss of movement in an affected joint. Typically, a ruptured tendon is repaired surgically, using sutures, in either an open or a percutaneous procedure. Alternatively, the tendon is not repaired surgically. Tendon rupture is typically more prevalent in males.